ONE-SHOT - Actuando como Fanboy
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Fan boying" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Mientras Yuu y Kimizuki están 'actuando como Fanboys' debido al coche, Yoichi tiene una discusión con Shinoa y Mitsuba [ESCENA PERDIDA/EXTRA] ¿Soft YOISHINOA? (Yoichi Saotome x Shinoa Hiragi)


_**DISCLAIMERS:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.~**_

.

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:** Tuve que improvisar un poco al adaptar el título al español para que sonara "normal", ya que el "Fan boying" más o menos significaría "Fan boy-eando" y aceptémoslo: suena terrible **(?)** Así que decidí dejarlo en " **Actuando como Fanboy** " **LOL**_ _Esto podría considerarse como una 'Escena perdida' de la serie, narrando algo ficticio pero incorporado a una escena 'canon' de la misma; algo así como un 'extra' **(?)** También puede que haya o no ligeras insinuaciones de ' **YOISHINOA** ' ( **Yoichi Saotome** x **Shinoa Hiragi** ), un extraño pero adorable crack si me lo preguntan **(?)** XD Aunque será a juicio del lector, ¡disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Actuando como Fanboy"_**

 ** _(Fan boying)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl9"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

— _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡También sabes manejar!?_ —Los gritos eufóricos de Yuu-kun se podían escuchar desde el otro lado de la calle. Sin embargo, realmente no sorprendió mucho a Yoichi; estaba bien que su amigo estuviera actuando más edificante últimamente.

.

Desde que encontraron el auto averiado a un lado de la carretera, Kimizuki había estado tratando de 'revivirlo' a través de los circuitos. Eso fue hace como diez minutos, pero la interrupción resultó agradable. Se les dio tiempo para descansar y comer algunas de las provisiones que les habían entregado. Yoichi actualmente estaba sacando algunos de los frijoles con una cuchara. Se preguntó cuando Yuu-kun y Kimizuki-san iban a comer. Por supuesto, Yuu-kun podría haber estado comiendo ahora, pero el chico de cabello oscuro estaba ocupado examinando entusiasmadamente el coche.

.

Eso sólo lo ignoró, para sentarse alrededor de una pequeña mesa enfrente de Mitsuba-san y Shinoa-san. No era como si él se sintiera incómodo con la situación — _él se alegraba de tener nuevas amigas_ — pero se le hacía difícil iniciar algún tema de conversación.

.

— _Yoichi…_ —Mitsuba-san lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo un poco—. _¿Por qué no estás 'actuando como fanboy' debido al coche?_

 _._

 _—¿Hmm?_ —Clamó por lo bajo Yoichi, sintiendo un poco de confusión ante la terminología que ella usó—. _¿Actuando… como fanboy?_

.

Era evidente que debió haberse perdido algo de la conversación. Las dos chicas se miraron, antes de que Shinoa le dedicara una sonrisa familiar. Después de las pocas veces que la había visto antes, él sabía que debía tener cuidado. A pesar de que no debieran ser demasiado malas las intenciones de ella…

.

— _Los hombres, naturalmente, parecen poseer una especie de 'adoración' hacia los autos. Incluso Yuu - **quien parece muy cerrado la mayor parte del tiempo** \- está 'actuando como fanboy' ahora mismo~_ —La explicación de Shinoa lo hizo un poco más fácil de entender para su compañero. Ella hizo un gesto hacia al chico del orfanato Hyakuya—. _Basta con echarle un vistazo, Yoichi-san. Es como si él hubiera pasado por una transformación completa~._

.

El chico de pelo-castaño miró a Yuu-kun. Sí, el otro muchacho parecía más feliz, ¿pero debido a una transformación completa…?

.

— _Shinoa-san, realmente no veo lo que ha cambiado. Yuu-kun tan sólo está más emocionado_ —Comentó él, mientras que se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. Los frijoles no tenían demasiado sabor, pero estaba agradecido por la comida de cualquier manera.

.

— _De hecho_ _~…_ —Shinoa estaba sonriendo de nuevo—. _Por una vez, ellos dos realmente se están llevando bien_ —Yoichi permaneció en silencio mientras volvía a coger más frijoles. Shinoa-san tenía un punto… sin embargo, su grupo estaba más tranquilo ahora. Nadie discutía y todos ellos tenían un objetivo en común.

.

 _—Entonces, todavía no respondes a mi pregunta_ —Mitsuba-san se quedó pensativa mientras comía otra cucharada de frijoles _—. ¿Por qué no estás 'actuando como fanboy' debido al coche? Tú eres un chico, ¿o no estás interesado en los vehículos?_

 _._

 _—_ _Quizás Yoichi-san es menos 'ese tipo de hombre' de lo que pensábamos_ _~…_ —Inicialmente ni el Saotome ni la Sangu captaron su indirecta, por lo que ensanchando su característica sonrisa que sólo indicaba malévolas intenciones: Shinoa se llevó la mano que sujetaba la lata de los frijoles al pecho y la de la cuchara a la frente, exclamando de la forma más dramática ( _y podría decirse que sobreactuada, aunque intencionalmente_ ) posible lo siguiente—. _¡Ahhhh, que lamentable_ _! ¿Por qué, Yoichi-san_ _? ¿Por qué me rompes el corazón de esa forma_ _? Yo… pensé que… teníamos algo especial. ¡Aquella vez en que fuiste encadenado a mí y acordamos 'hacerlo' juntos! ¡Cuando me aferré a tu brazo y nos sonreímos mutuamente_ _! ***(1)**_

.

Por supuesto, todo aquél que la conociera a fondo, sabría que Shinoa tan sólo estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso… pero después de que un rubor horriblemente cronometrado apareciera en la cara de Yoichi _—ante lo sugestiva que sonó la frase de su pequeña líder de escuadrón_ _—_ y de que recibiera una mirada extrañada de parte de Mitsuba, la chica de cabello-púrpura afortunadamente cambió el tema.

 _._

 _—¿Quieres aprender a conducir también?_ —Su última pregunta se debió ante otro grito emocionado de Yuu-kun. Yoichi soltó una pequeña risa por las acciones de su amigo, sintiendo como si algo de la felicidad del chico de pelo-negro se les hubiera contagiado a todos ellos.

.

— _Si eso fuese de utilidad, supongo… pero yo no quiero resultar siendo una carga, ni hacer nada que haga que alguien salga herido… y ya que nunca he conducido antes, yo no creo ser muy bueno en eso_ —Yoichi miró hacia el auto, sintiendo una repentina ráfaga de viento soplando—. _Supongo que no estoy demasiado entusiasmado con ese tipo de cosas. He viajado en un coche antes, y mis padres tenían una-…_

.

El muchacho se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo un ligero malestar en su memoria. Era extraño, sin embargo… tomó en cuenta el hecho de que no debió haber nada malo en su declaración. Rápidamente se le olvidó después de unos momentos, buscando la sensación de dejar su mente en blanco.

.

— _¿Ustedes dos saben cómo conducir?_ —El muchacho pensó que sería educado preguntárselos. Parecía probable que sus ' _senpais'_ lo supieran, pero él no quería hacer suposiciones.

.

Shinoa-san asintió, abriendo la boca para hablar con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro… antes de que Kimizuki-san interrumpiera su charla—. _El coche está listo para partir. Deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a Shinjuku pronto._

 _._

 _—Eso es bueno_ —La Hiragi pareció ignorar el hecho de que la habían interrumpido, pero el Saotome se dio cuenta de que ella parecía ligeramente irritada por eso. Por supuesto, Kimizuki-san probablemente no sabía que Shinoa-san iba a hablar, por lo que no podría haberlo hecho a propósito.

.

Yoichi abrió la boca para comentar, pero se detuvo cuando vio algo que se movía por la calle. Era un auto, muy similar al que su amigo peli-rosa estuvo arreglando… ¿había otras personas por allí? Sin embargo, un chico peli-negro muy familiar iba detrás del volante… haciendo que el joven arquero saltara de la sorpresa.

.

 _—¡O-oigan! ¿¡No es ese-…!?_ —El chico de pelo-castaño señaló el coche, el cual golpeó algo unos segundos después. El fuerte ruido llamó la atención de los demás, ya que también se voltearon hacia el auto. Éste continuaba tratando de avanzar, estancado en el poste con el que había chocado. Yoichi vio con horror como el poste terminó cayéndose; el coche finalmente dejó de intentar moverse.

.

 _—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que estás-…!?_ —Kimizuki-san corrió con furia hacia el parado vehículo, sólo para que éste retrocediera y casi lo atropellara en el último momento. La naturaleza compasiva del Saotome entró en escena cuando se preocupó por sus dos amigos.

.

 _—¡Kimizuki-san, Yuu-kun! ¿¡Los dos se encuentran bien!?_ —Corrió hacia ellos justo cuando el peli-rosa lanzó al Hyakuya fuera del coche en un ataque de rabia. Como Yoichi continuaba observando el enfrentamiento, se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar. Yuu-kun y Kimizuki-san estaban discutiendo en frente del estacionado auto, mientras que Shinoa-san y Mitsuba-san estaban detrás de él. Hablando de quién sabe qué…

.

— _¡Todo está en orden! Podemos llegar en **mi** auto~_ —Las palabras de la chica peli-púrpura lo sorprendieron. ¿Shinoa-san también tenía un coche? Todos se volvieron para mirarla… así que eso respondió a su pregunta de si ella podía conducir o no. Shinoa-san se acercó a otro auto, el cual parecía funcionar perfectamente y estaba a un lado del caído poste. ¿No pudo habérselo dicho a Kimizuki-san antes de que éste se pusiera a trabajar en el otro vehículo? *** _(2)_** La chica se sentó en el asiento del conductor, con las manos sobre el volante—. _¡Súbase todo el mundo~!_

.

Yoichi hizo lo que ella le pidió, y fue a sentarse en el asiento trasero central, como niño bueno. Mitsuba-san se sentó junto a él, lo que dejó un asiento disponible al otro lado del chico. Sin embargo, Yuu-kun y Kimizuki-san no estaban siguiendo las órdenes de la Hiragi. En su lugar, se estaban riendo. Al inicio, el peli-castaño no entendía el por qué, pero luego fue que se dio cuenta… _¿Shinoa-san no podía ver por encima del volante?_

.

— _Eso significa…_ —Murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que los otros dos se reían. Mitsuba-san seguía sentada en silencio a su lado, mirando a la chica peli-púrpura delante de ellos dos, justo cuando ésta invocó su arma demoníaca y se dirigía directamente hacia Yuu-kun y Kimizuki-san…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Yoichi prácticamente pudo sentirla_ …

 _El **aura destructiva**_ _y_ ** _casi asesina_** _que rodeaba a su_ ** _pequeña_** _, pero_ ** _peligrosa_** _líder de escuadrón._

 _¡Ay, que miedo!  
_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Varios minutos — _y algunas palizas_ — más tarde, todos se hallaban sentados en el incómodamente silencioso coche. Shinoa-san se sentó en el puesto que quedaba junto a él, aparentemente orgullosa de cuando golpeó a los dos chicos ubicados en los asientos delanteros frente a ellos.

.

— _Shinoa-san_ _…_ —Comenzó a hablar el Saotome, sintiendo como si ella se hubiera pasado un poco de la raya antes de una misión.

.

Aunque en parte era lo suficientemente comprensivo para entender el que ella se enojara. Él también era bajo de estatura para ser un varón, y aunque a él le diera igual: entendía que podía ser molesto para Shinoa que otros se burlaran de su baja altura. Sentía empatía hacia ella al descubrir que ésta tenía un complejo respecto a eso, sobretodo porque consideraba que ella no debía prestarle tanta atención a aquello _… con todo y su naturaleza desmadre, bajita o no: ella le parecía una chica muy linda._

.

Sin embargo, la mano de Mitsuba-san sobre su hombro le impidió continuar _—. Debieron verlo venir…_

.

Yoichi no continuó, por lo que el auto quedó en silencio de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que sería un largo paseo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _*(1)_** _Shinoa se estaba refiriendo al momento de la preparación física previa a la " **Prueba de Aptitud para el Armamento maldecido** "_, _en que había que enfrentarse a un ejército de marionetas maldecidas estando encadenado a su respectivo compañero. Fue allí do_ _nde ella formó pareja con Yoichi_ _… y mandaron al carrizo a Yuuichiro, dejándolo solo hasta que - **para disgusto de éste** \- lo encadenaron a Kimizuki jajaja Pero mayormente se refería a la "versión del anime", me pareció muy lindo y divertido cuando Shinoa se abrazó del brazo de Yoichi, así como la forma en que estos se sonrieron. ¡Fue tan divertido que ignoraran a Yuuichiro en plena escena insinuante de pareja-crack! xD_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Correcto, ya sé que originalmente nunca hubo un "segundo auto", pero me dio bastante risa imaginar el hecho de que Shinoa hubiera salido de repente con que tenía su propio coche, haciendo que el pobre Kimizuki-san trabajara por nada. Pero para darle sentido, podemos suponer que el auto que éste último arregló se "dañó definitivamente" cuando Yuuichiro lo chocó contra el poste ( **LOLOLOL** ) jajajaja_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Ahora, yo no estoy tratando de faltarle el respeto a los chicos con este fanfic, pero yo encuentro que los varones parecen gustar un montón de los autos ( **si mi padre y mi hermano son una indicación de lo mismo, y sí, sé que las niñas pueden gustar de los coches también** ), espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esto; ya que sólo iba dirigido a un estereotipo. Además, mi hermana y yo estábamos preguntándonos exactamente lo mismo que Mitsuba ( **¿por qué Yoichi no está 'actuando como Fanboy'?** ), sólo pensé en volver a plantear esa cuestión aquí… ¡Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_ _ **~.~**_


End file.
